


Family is Forever

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Badass Women, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Family, Secret Relationship, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The losers at the Jensen household for a fun day out with the kids and Cougar finds out more than he bargained for about the head of the Jensen household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family is Forever

"Seriously, guys? You leave me nothing? Two drops? I thought we were a team--" Jensen slid the empty orange juice container over the kitchen counter after he shook and inspected it disdainfully. 

"And what is Hannah going to have when she gets up? You guys have any compassion for a growing child?" 

The losers sitting at the kitchen table groaned collectively, and Clay dolled out another hand of cards. They were currently staying at Jensen's sister's house and enjoying her hospitality ( Especially with her 6 figure income and house to match) towards her brother's team. 

"She's probably going to drink the bottle of apple juice at the bottom of the fridge labeled "Hannah's", also I doubt that she would whine as much as you anyway." Pooch chimed in, placing a card in the middle of the table. 

Jensen stuck his tongue out in a childish rebuttal but turned around the island and towards the table, "I'mma take some of yours so I can take these, 'kay, Cougs." He lifted the snipers cup and dumped a small handful of pills into his mouth, washing them down with Cougar's orange juice. 

The rest of the team, Clay especially, watched the scene carefully, worried about having to pull the sniper off of their generally obnoxious tech. However, Cougar didn't even look up from his hand of cards, only acknowledging the tech with a quick lift of an eyebrow. The team moved on with their game. 

Okay so maybe, Cougar and Jensen had had these little interactions before, where, if it had been anyone else, Cougar probably would have shot the guy. And maybe they stood a little too close even during missions, sharing little glances way too often. And maybe they were staying in the same bedroom even though the house had plenty of bedrooms for all of them but no body was asking anything so nobody was telling. 

"Alright, alight, guys! Whose ready to go to the zoo today?" Jolene came into the kitchen energetic and ready to go, she was prefaced with the blond eight year old who dodged her way around the room, yelling in protest as Jensen scooped her up and started tickling his niece. 

Pooch groaned and leaned back in his chair with his head resting lightly on her hip, "I'm not." He stated truthfully and his wife's eyebrows raised, 

"Well you better be in the next five minutes." She said, more of an order than a suggestion and Pooch, seeing the sharp look in her eyes immediately dropped on his chair and clapped, 

"So whose ready to go to the zoo!?", he called quickly through the room, the team laughed. 

"Okay, baby's ready to go!", Juliet Jensen walked into the over crowded kitchen, Jolene and Pooch's son on her hip, the baby was absently playing with the blonde's hair. Jolene walked up and kissed her son on the cheek, 

"Thanks so much for watching him last night, Jules." The blonde chuckled and hugged the baby tighter, 

"It's no problem, he's an angel." Juliet and Jolene had grown very close the past few months and she was obviously enjoying having a baby in the house again, as much as Jolene and Pooch were happy to have a full nights sleep since he was born. 

She handed the baby boy back to Jolene and clapped her hands looking around with an air of authority, "Everyone ready to go?" 

Aisha held up a hand ironically, "I'm taking my own car if that's cool." 

Juliet pointed to the other woman "That's fine, enjoy your quiet drive you lucky bi--Duck." Aisha winked at the blonde who gave her a quick high five. 

"Lucky duck." Hannah repeated from where she was on Jensen's hip and Juliet smirked over at her daughter. 

Cougar stood up and put his cup in the sink, coming up to stand behind Jensen and his niece, Juliet watched him for a moment before turning around to help Jolene get her coat on with the baby. 

"Who's driving?" Jensen piped up and his sister pointed quickly at her brother with a raised eyebrow. 

"Anyone but you, Jake" Cougar smiled and allowed himself a moment of intimacy as he put a hand on Jensen's lower back as the bickering started between the siblings. 

"Excuse you, I am a perfectly good enough driver." 

"No, you're not." 

"Yes I am. And plus you're a horrible driver." 

"Um. I am an amazing driver thank you very much." 

"No you're not." 

"Says the man who didn't get his drivers license until he was 22." That was the winning blow and Jake stuck out his tongue in retaliation. 

Aisha chuckled from behind them, a grin on her face. "22? seriously?" 

Juliet looked over her shoulder with a cocky grin "I had to drive him to his first date." she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear and Jensen put a hand over his face with a groan. Cougar laughed at that as the whole team just found ammo for the next few years. 

"I'll drive" Pooch offered and without missing a bit Juliet threw the keys at him. 

Cougar and the rest of them were immediately ushered out by Jolene. Yes it was a bit unorthodox and a little chaotic but Cougar had to admit that he enjoyed the domesticity that came with staying at the Jensen household. 

He was leaving with Jake at his side towards the van when Juliet stopped her brother, "Go put some pants on, Jacob." 

He groaned, and looked down at his outfit; a button down shirt and Captain America pajama pants. "I do have pants on!" 

"Jeans. Put some jeans on!" 

Cougar patted Jensen's arm with a shake of his head and then left him there in the doorway as they began bickering once again. 

"These are fine! 

"We're going on a grown up trip, Jake--" 

"And I have a grown up shirt on! And Hannah's not gonna care." 

"I do! Put some pants on!." 

"No." 

"Jake.." 

"Uh-uh" 

"Jacob!" 

"Ugh. Fine." 

The ride over to the zoo was really more of the same after Jake finally got in next to Cougar and Hannah, a fresh pair of jeans on. Juliet was driving this car and Clay sat in the passenger seat, sunglasses on, looking a little hungover. Jake and Hannah sang most of the way there, only getting scolded when they started trying to dance in their seats. 

When they arrived, Jake and Hannah jumped out of the vehicle and ran towards the building, effectively running past Pooch and Jolene and their baby and Aisha who was standing next to them. Juliet made like she was gong to stop them but waved a hand and sighed, turning the car off and getting out with the others. 

It had been about an hour and Cougar was stringing along behind the group, watching Hannah and the other children ooh and aah at the exhibits with Jake behind them spouting off random detailed facts about the different animals, receiving several glares from the tour guide. Cougar wouldn't have been surprised if the man just up and left eventually. 

He hadn't realized that he had been letting his guard down, at least not until he felt a firm hand on the back of his neck. A half a second later he was pushed into a closet and shoved up against the wall, the door closing without a sound behind them. He struggled against the hold that his attacker had on him but settled down with a growl when they shoved him up to the wall harder. 

"Keep your voice down. I don't have much time but I figured you and me need to have a talk." 

He stopped. His eyes widening. "Juliet?" 

"You got it." 

_Jesus Christ this woman was strong and she had a death grip over his windpipe. What the hell?_

"Now. I know you're with my brother, Alvarez and I know he's a grown ass man but given his shitty track record on the subject and the fact that you are in the same house where I raise my daughter, I figured I needed to find out where you stand. Understood?" 

Her voice was deeper than he had ever heard it and she still had him pinned against the wall, a broom effectively lodged in his shoulder blade. He nodded, straightening himself up as best he could given the circumstances. 

"Why are you with my brother." It wasn't a question it was an order. 

"Same reason anybody is with anybody else." He choked out from under her elbow. 

She pushed harder, knocking his head back, "Wrong answer." Her voice was positively venomous. He backtracked very quickly. 

"I would never hurt Jake. I love your brother and I plan on spending forever with him." She loosened her grip slightly, giving him a little more air as she watched him suspiciously. He coughed, wiggling stiffly under her arm, "I am sorry I have not made that clear." He finished. 

She thought it over, her shoulders lowering slightly as she breathed in and out more evenly. "My brother is trusting. Too trusting and he always falls hard." 

"I know." Came Cougar's solemn reply. 

"I know life is fickle and relationships are hard but times have changed and I swear to God, Alvarez, if I find so much as a bruise on my brother's body, I will hunt you down and I will make you wish you were never born. Is that understood?" 

He nodded curtly, "Yes Ma'am." 

She pulled away from him, letting him drop against the wall, regaining his posture, his eyes wide and alert. She put a finger in the air as she moved to the door. "One bruise, Alvarez." 

Then she slipped out of the closet, closing the door behind her, Cougar was shaken as hell but he followed her a few moments later, hesitantly catching up to the group where everything had been where they left it. 

He watched as Juliet walked over to Hannah with a bright smile, putting a hand on the child's shoulder with motherly care. "What did you think of the monkeys?" A second later Jake had joined them and Juliet punched him lightly on the arm as she listened to her daughter tell her about how Uncle Jake got yelled at by the tour guide. 

They went the rest of the day and it was like nothing had changed, Juliet was the same sweet, motherly big sister who nagged her brother and kept everyone in line. No one suspecting that the blonde, five foot six inch tall woman had threatened to end Cougar's life in a broom closet. And he believed her. 

Later on that night Cougar sat down gingerly on the bed next to where Jake was sitting criss cross applesauce with his laptop, typing away at an incredible speed. he liked the fact that they could just share one big bed now, forfeiting the usual single bed that the two of them attempted to squeeze into. 

Jake barely looked up as he sat down, only reacting with a soft smile to acknowledge that he was there. Cougar sighed, he figured that the "Don't tell Jake I threatened you" was implied but he still had some questions. 

"What did your sister do.. Before school?" He asked outright, Jake didn't seem to care that much about the sudden interest. 

"Before Business school she was in the military. Special forces. Several years actually." 

"Special forces?" Cougar repeated, 

"Yeah, she left my last year at high school. The pay was good, so was the benefits, Which was great since we had been living off of minimum wage before that, she dropped out of school but she made sure that I was able to finish high school and get my diploma." 

Well that explains the strength and the stealth part. 

"Why?" Jake asked, barely glancing away from the screen in front of him. Cougar shrugged, "Just curious." 

Then he added, " I do not think your sister likes me." 

"aww, Cougs, Why would you think that?" 

Cougar paused, "Just a feeling." He lied. 

"Nah, man, Jules loves you! We even talked about it, she says I finally got it right. Plus man, you gotta understand, she's hated everyone of my boyfriends, kicked them out, got one of them arrested, oh and one time she tattooed one's forehead!." He said it amusingly even if it sounded terrifying. 

"What did she write?" Cougar inquired, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. 

"Rapist." 

Cougar's breath caught in his throat and he gawked at Jake, the taller man still typing away at something, saying it as if it were an address or a street name. He chuckled and continued before Cougar could react. 

"Yeah, I didn't even know what she did until after I got out of the hospital and saw the guy." Jake laughed, a little hollowly, "He practically screamed and ran away from me. You'd know who it was, it's the guy around here who never takes his hat off." 

Cougar leaned back on the headboard in shock, Jake finally looked up from his computer, he tried to seem nonchalant but Cougar could see his hands shaking over the keys on the keyboard. 

"My sister is a badass, always has been. I hope you guys get along okay, I mean, she does like you, I don't know why you would think that she didn't." 

Cougar took a shaky breath, but then smiled over at his boyfriend, "Never mind. I think we will get along perfectly."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one! Please comment if you like! :)


End file.
